The Shigami of True Cross
by Tahaku
Summary: Sometimes the impossible happens and you learn something that you never knew existed. Other times, it's someone you never thought you'd meet again. What happens when you put those two circumstances together? Let's watch and see. Inspired by Bleached Exorcist. Fullbring Ichigo.
1. Time for another dive

**Hey, everyone! Tahaku here, bringing you another story that my adorable plot bunnies have given me. *cradles a reddish brown bunny with a black under coat* This little guy here gave me the idea of this story, and took dominance over another bunny that had a Freezing story. Don't worry, FP, SK will be updated. I just really had to get this out, lest I forget it.**

**Well here's chapter one of Shinigami of the True Cross!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: Time For Another Dive**

"Okumura! Hey, Okumura!" Ryuji Suguro shouted as he walked up to Rin Okumura.

Ryuji stood at 5'11", his hair was brown with a yellow streak that ran right down the middle of his head; he had brown eyes, several piercings, and a serious look on his face. (I mostly took out the word "in" and changed a couple of words to the past tense.)

"What's up with you man?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up from where he was sitting, "Ah, Bon, hey."

Gaining a tick mark on his forehead, Ryuji growled, "Idiot! What are you doing spacing out like that?!"

Rin gave him a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, sorry. I was just lost in thought. Today's lesson in Demon History was a lot to take in…"

Shiemi Moriyama – a girl who stood at 5'5", had blond hair that reached to her shoulders, green eyes, and a gentle appearance, who sat next to Rin – spoke up, "You mean about Satan having a sister?" Rin nodded at her question.

"Yeah, that is pretty heavy," said Renzo Shima, who, along with Konekomaru Miwa, stood next to Ryuji. He stood at 5'9", had short pink hair, brown eyes, and had a carefree air about him. Konekomaru stood at 5'3"; he had a pale shaved head, brown eyes, and wore glasses; he seemed to a nervous air about him.

"That's kind of big to find out that you and Yukio have an aunt, eh, Rin? Do you think you got any family?"

"Eh?" Rin deadpanned. Rin stood at 5'8"; he had navy-blue, almost black hair, blue eyes, and currently had a distant look, "I don't know…"

Heaving a large sigh, Ryuji turned and left, with Renzo and Konekomaru following suit.

"Anyway, we'll be going now. With classes over, I need to get working on my homework."

"Ah, yeah," Rin gave them a short wave, "See you tomorrow."

**=3=**

Karakura Town, Noon.

Atop the roof of Karakura High, sat several students, either enjoying their lunch, or just conversing with each other. At first glance, one wouldn't expect to see this kind of group, as they looked like people who'd spend their time engaged with other people during lunch instead of the ones they sat with. Or against.

In the group, sat one Uryuu Ishida, who stood at 5' 9 ½", with raven-black hair that reached to his jawline, with the right half of his bangs framing his face and the left tucked behind his ear; he had blue eyes, wore rectangular glasses, and had a slightly condescending look, although, that was just his natural appearance.

Next to him, sat Yasutora "Chad" Sado, who stood at 6'5 ½", he had dark colored skin, due to his Mexican ancestry, shaggy, brown hair that went past his eyes, covering them from view, brown eyes, a small goatee on his chin, and a calm, silent demeanor about him.

On the other side of Uryuu, sat one Tatsuki Arisawa, who stood at 5'1"; she had black hair that was mostly spiky, except for the back, which reached to the middle of her back, blue eyes, a lean frame, and currently had a calm look on her face.

In front of Uryuu sat Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami, who stood at 5'11"; he had orange spiky hair, brown eyes, and his ever-present scowl. On his right shoulder, was strapped a magenta silk sleeve for a katana. A little off to the side, but still close, sat Mizuiro Kojima, who stood at 5'0 ½", with black hair that had a single short bang over his face, the rest brushed to the sides and hung straight down over his ears, green eyes, and was busy texting on his cellphone.

Next to him, sprawled on the ground, lay Keigo Asano, who stood at 5'7 ½", slightly straight brown hair that covered part of his forehead, brown eyes, and was currently unconscious. An finally, sitting next to Ichigo, or more aptly put, leaning against him while her arms were wrapped around his arm, was Orihime Inoue, who stood at 5'2", had long wavy burnt-orange hair, gray eyes, and a kind face.

She wore a pair of sky blue, star shaped hair clips on the lapel of her jacket. They may not look it, but they were the closest group of friends in the entire school, since the majority of them participated in the Winter War together.

They all wore Karakura High's grey uniform. For the guy's it was a grey long-sleeved jacket with red lining that ended halfway up the neck, and some, like Uryuu and Mizuiro, wore it completely closed; others, like Ichigo and Keigo, wore it open to some degree, showing the white dress shirt, or whichever shirt they were wearing, the grey pants were held up by a black leather belt with a rectangular metal buckle.

For the girls, it was a white blouse that ended a little lower on the neck than the male's jackets, on the collar was a red bow, the jacket was also long-sleeved and zipped up to mid chest, where it opened up in a 'v' shape, and a grey skirt completed the outfit.

"It's still amazing how much more hectic things have gotten lately for us," said Tatsuki, "And here I thought all we had to deal with were hollows."

"That just shows how much of the world there is that we still don't know about," replied Uryuu, pushing up his glasses.

"Hmm," Chad nodded in agreement.

"But…what's even more amazing," said Uryuu, looking over at Ichigo, "is that it was Ichigo who dragged us into this, which isn't surprising, and yet…what is surprising, is how we were dragged into it."

"Hey!" Ichigo butted in, "It's not like I wanted to, you know! It just happened."

"But you still did in the end," Tatsuki smirked at him, "And you did it how you always do things, in the most unexpected way possible."

Orihime decided to speak up, "Yeah, Ichigo! It's not every day that you find out that you mom is an extremely powerful demon! You're always so cool, Ichigo." She heaved a content sigh and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Like, a superhero, or a gre—," She was interrupted when a black rag hit her face, effectively cutting her off.

"Ichigo, you meanie! That wasn't nice!"

Chuckling a bit, Ichigo looked at her, "You were going off in your own little world. We still need you here with us in reality to give your input. And besides, Orihime…" Ichigo grinned, "We all know that you like playing with my tail."

Tatsuki laughed while Uryuu chuckled as Orihime pouted and looked away with a blush on her cheeks, even though she still ran her fingers through the rag that turned out to be the fluffy end of a tail.

By this time, Keigo had woken back up and spoke,** (read: shouted)** "Ichigo! You're so lucky! You get to go to True Cross Academy!"

With an exasperated sigh, he replied, "It's not for the reason that you're thinking, Keigo. You remember what we told you about demons?"

He nodded.

"Well, I'm going over there because they requested that I become an exorcist." They stopped keeping secrets from the others, since they trusted them, and it just caused problems anyway if they had to hide things from them. Like before. "And we're discussing who was going to go."

Keigo sat down, crossing his legs and his arms in a huff, "Well I, for one, am not going! I've already had to put up with hollows and the afterlife. Demons? You can count me out."

"That's why we're having this discussion, to know who is going to accept the request that Johan Faust V has extended to us through Kurosaki," Uryuu told him.

"Unlike before, you have a choice whether or not to be in this," Uryuu turned to Ichigo, "You already know I'm going, my pride as a Quincy won't allow me to remain where I can't offer my assistance. Even if you are a fellow Quincy, you're still a Shingami, Kurosaki. I will prove that Quincy are superior."

Ichigo huffed in amusement, "Of course, Ishida, I already knew you would join." He grinned, "Especially since that means I can beat you're ass again."

Before Uryuu could retort, Tatsuki spoke up, "But he is going to have the best grades out of all of us. He's already been accepted by True Cross separately from us."

"Really, Ishida-kun?! Wow!" Orihime exclaimed.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Yes, though, I planned to enter their college after we all graduated, but I see no reason to not accept their scholarship now."

"That leaves two, since Mizuiro already voiced his decision to stay, the player doesn't want being an exorcist to get in the way, next is…" Ichigo trailed off. They all turned to look at Chad, who only responded with a simple, "Where Ichigo goes, I go…"

"Well, that just leaves me, then," said Tatsuki, garnering everyone's undivided attention. "You can't be around to protect Orihime all the time, Ichigo. Plus, there is no way I'm getting left out this time!" He nodded in acceptance. "I'm definitely going."

Over by the roof exit, hidden from view, stood one Chizuru Honsho, she had straight red hair, bangs parted on both sides of her face, purple eyes were framed by red angular glasses, and an angry look upon her face, "That damn Kurosaki, stealing my Hime and filling her with improper thoughts, I will save her yet!"

Then she gained a mischievous grin as a thought came to her, _'Since they're talking about an invitation to a school being extended to all of Kurosaki's friends, then I can definitely join! I just gotta say that I'm a friend and that I want to join! Then I can save Hime from that beast's claws! Then she'll be all mine!'_

While she was chuckling darkly, several girls came running up the stairs and out the door, effectively running her over without a second care. She lay on the floor, a hand and leg sticking up comically in the air at odd angles and twitching. They were Orihime and Tatsuki's friends that would spend lunch with the two usually, now, they were joining in with the others, as they had been informed as well.

First came Mahana Natsui, she had curly brown hair that hung around her jawline, a fairly large bust, brown eyes, and freckles around the lower area of her eyes.

Next was Michiru Ogawa, she had straight brown hair that reached her shoulders, with the bangs held up by a clip, and dark eyes; she tended to shy away from Uryuu, she would stay away from Ichigo, but Orihime was right next to him. Plus when Ichigo was with Orihime, she didn't find him as scary as before.

Right behind them stood Ryo Kunieda, whose hair was fairly long, reaching to about her waist, her bangs parted at her left side, pushed to the right side, she had a beauty mark under her left eye, and a book in her hand.

"Is it true, Orihime?" Mahana immediately asked, "You're going with Ichigo to True Cross Academy?!" Orihime gave a nervous smile and nodded.

"That's quite the honor," said Ryo, looking up from her book.

"So when do you guys leave?" asked Michiru, a little sad at the prospect of Orihime and Tatsuki leaving.

"In two days," came Ichigo's quick reply, "I don't think you'd really be able to come to a decision in such a short time." They seemed to have been considering it and looked a little down at the declaration.

"But I told Mephisto that some might not accept immediately." Every one gave him a surprised look. "What?! I'm not stupid, you know! I'm not ranked 17th for nothing!"_ 'Why is it that they always think I'm some kind of idiot?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

'Perhaps it is because of your headstrong attitude,' said Zangetsu from within his mindscape.

**'No! It's because he's totally dense and doesn't get anything about anyone else around him!'** cackled Shiro, his inner hollow, the other tenant of his mind.

_'You do remember that I'm going out with Orihime now, don't you?'_ There were no further comments from the albino.

"…So you can come over to True Cross at a later date," Uryuu's voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, wow…thank you Kurosaki. That's very kind of you," Mahana said to Ichigo, who waved it off.

"It's nothing, really."

Ichigo turned to face the rest, "Alright, all that's left is to tell my freaky cousin who's currently going, who's staying, and who might be coming later."

They then settled down and started talking about other things, waiting for lunch period to finish. There was the occasional laugh or growl, with Ichigo swishing his tail about for two reasons: to play around with Orihime with it, and to swat away small, black, little cat-like things that floated in the air that had short little devil tails called Coal Tars.

Keigo was knocked unconscious once again when, getting annoyed with him again, Ichigo swept Keigo's leg out from under him with his tail. He hit his head on the floor. Chizuru was right next to him as they were dragged away from the group. Tatsuki had beaten her when she made to lunge for Orihime, a perverted look adorning her face.

**=3= two days later =3=**

Standing at the edge of the curb of some random street, where they had all agreed to meet up at, were Ichigo and everyone that was going to True Cross with their luggage next to them. Everyone else that wasn't going had come to see them off, so currently Ichigo was comforting his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin.

Yuzu stood at 4'6"; she had shoulder length, light brown hair held in two pigtails with a strawberry hairclip on the right one, bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead; she wore a light blue hoodie and a tan skirt. Next to her was her fraternal twin, Karin.

Karin stood at 4'6" as well, black hair, most of it tied up in a ponytail, reached her back, with the rest framing either side of her face, with dark grey eyes, she wore a black, long sleeved shirt, and blue form fitting jeans that stopped halfway on her shins. Behind them, proudly grinning stood their father, who stood at 6'1", had black spiky hair, a bit of facial hair on his cheeks and chin, brown eyes, and wore a lab coat over his casual clothing.

"You're gonna call us all the time, right big brother?" asked Yuzu, while hugging Ichigo tightly.

"Of course I will," replied Ichigo with a small smile. It was a nice happy moment between siblings.

"You better not make Orihime cry or do anything wrong to her."

Only to be ruined by an idiot.

Hastily letting Yuzu and Karin go and punching his dad into the wall with one hit, he yelled at him, "What the hell is your problem, you stupid Goat-face?! I'm not some damn pervert, and there is no way I'm going to make Orihime cry! So shut up, or I'll put you out for a week!" No one reacted to the well-known "father-son" relationship Ichigo and Isshin had.

"It's going to get a bit quieter without you coming in for work, Ichigo," said Ikumi Unagiya, interrupting Ichigo's rant.

Ikumi was a tall woman with very visible curves, raven black hair reached her upper back, held in a ponytail by a purple scrunchy, and brown eyes **(How many Bleach characters are there with brown eyes?! Seriously!)**; she wore a brown cap with goggles on it, a white shirt with long purple sleeves, on the shirt was a logo of the Unagiya shop that she owned, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots.

"Take care of yourself and Orihime, 'cause if you don't, I'm going to go over there and beat the shit out of you, got it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a grin, "got it."

Next were one Kisuke Urahara and one Yoruichi Shihoin. Kisuke stood at 6'0"; he had messy light-to-pale blond hair, framing the sides of his face and in between his eyes, covered by a green stripped bucket hat, which shaded his eyes, and a stubble; he wore a brown haori with a white diamond pattern on the lower half, a dark green shirt and pants, with traditional Japanese sandals.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, you're finally leaving, don't worry, we'll protect everything here while you're gone," Kisuke said to the substitute.

"He already knows that, Kisuke," said Yoruichi, "I'm just sad that I won't get to play with him as much."

Yoruichi stood at 5'2"; she had long purple hair that was held in a ponytail, dark skin, golden-yellow eyes, an orange shirt with two white straps on either shoulder, a wide brown sash around her waist, skintight, black pants, and brown slipper-like shoes. "I'll still visit, though," she said, looking over at Ichigo.

Ichigo couldn't help but give a slight groan as his cheeks became slightly flustered.

After all the words of farewell, they all settled into talking with each other while waiting for their ride to arrive.

**=3=**

Soon enough their ride came. Though…it wasn't what they were expecting.

"We're going…in that?" asked Uryuu, voicing every one's thoughts. Well, except Orihime's.

"Oh! It's so cute! Look Tatsuki, Ichigo!" squealed Orihime, jumping up and down in joy, "Isn't it? And it's pink too!" During Orihime's cries of how cute it was to her, the back door opened and out stepped a man that dressed as eccentrically as a certain perverted shopkeeper.

He stood at 6'5", had dark purple hair, a pointy goatee, forest green eyes, pointy ears, a white top hat with a pink and purple twist on the base, purple gloves, a pink tie with white polka dots, a white suit-shirt with a white under shirt, a white, high-collared cape with a purple inner lining, white dress pants, and black dress shoes. This was Johan Faust V, or better known as Mephisto Pheles, the director of True Cross Academy. **(Must be a bitch to get stains out…)**

"Well, good day, every one," said Mephisto, giving a slight bow in greeting. "We are running a little late, as we were held up earlier, and I have to ask you to please load your luggage quickly and get in so we may leave now. To those not coming, it is a pleasure in meeting you, no matter how brief it is."

Everyone who wasn't going had eventually left and everyone else piled into the pink limo. Once every one was in, the engine roared to life and they left for their first day as exorcists.

**=3=**

In the trunk lay one very battered and bruised Chizuru, as she was—and is—hit by the luggage that had fit into the trunk. _'This is nothing! I'll go through worse just to save my Hime!'_ thought Chizuru, determined to achieve her goal. At that moment the limo hit a pretty hard bump, sending Chizuru and the luggage up for a moment, only to crash down, Chizuru first.

"A-anything…for my…Hime…"


	2. Getting started

**Disclaimer: I really don't get why this must be done, but done it will be. I own neither Bleach, nor Blue Exorcist. What I DO own is a DSi, with non-working L and R buttons, and a connection to the internet, allowing me to read when I like. But it doesn't let me review anything at all, believe me, I've tried.**

**The Shinigami of True Cross**

**Chp 2: Getting Started**

**=3=**

"Oh, wow!" exclaimed Orihime, when Academy City came into view as they exited the tunnel, "Look, Tatsuki! It's so big."

"The academy is home to every academic institute you can dream of," said Mephisto as everyone turned to look in the direction of the city. The academy, built upon a mountain, surrounded by a river rose up into the sky, easily showing off every building for the world to see. Each and every building was designed differently from its brethren, leaving a very unique city indeed. "Welcome…to True Cross Academy!"

**=3=**

The pink limo pulled up to the curb, allowing everyone to disembark. As the Karakura group got out, three exorcists walked up to them, two moving to the trunk of the limo. The third gave a bow in greeting, "Hello, and welcome to True Cross Academy, I'll be your guide, so you may get acquainted with the academy."

"You will start your lessons in the school proper the day after tomorrow, but you start Cram school today," said Mephisto as he stepped out of the limo.

"That's the exorcist school, isn't it?" asked Ichigo.

"Indeed," replied Mephisto, who then turned and began walking away, "I have things to attend to, so I'll be leaving you now. Farewell!"

"Well, I guess we should get started with tour, then, don't you think?" asked Tatsuki.

Everyone agreed and turned their gaze to their guide, who responded with, "If you will, I will begin with were you will be attending your classes." The Karakura group fell in step behind him as they began taking in the sights of the academy.

**=3=**

Back with the limo, the two exorcists were removing the luggage.

"So those are the transfer students?" asked one of the exorcists to his partner.

"Apparently, I hear that they're all 'special' cases, but apart from the look they all had, I don't really see anything special about them," replied the other.

"Look?"

"Yeah, like they went through something big. It's the same look that—"He stopped when one of the luggage cases fell down on its own.

"Huh?" The two exorcists moved closer to the trunk of the limo to inspect it, pulling out a gun each, unsure of what was hiding amongst the luggage.

As the first one moved closer to grab one of the cases, a banged up, red haired blur burst out, knocking over the exorcist. "Gah!" One of the cases hit him square in the face.

Said red head took off running in a random direction. "Orihime! Wait for me! I'll save you from that beast's claws, my precious Hime!"

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed the second exorcist, until he noticed his unconscious partner, "Hey! You alright?!"

**=3=**

Over in one of the city's super markets, gathering ingredients for tomorrow's lunch, were Rin and his twin brother Yukio. Yukio stood at 5'11", medium length chocolate-brown hair, turquoise eyes, square rimmed glasses, three moles on the left side of his face, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"…I was thinking we could have…huh?" Rin noticed that his brother wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Yukio, you okay?"

"…huh?" Yukio finally answered. "Oh, yeah, it's just that I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"What about?"

Heaving a sigh, Yukio decided to tell him, "We're getting a couple of new students in Cram school today."

"New students?" Rin asked, "What do you mean? That's not much to worry about right?"

"Normally, no, it wouldn't, but even though they're third year transfers, they've all been assigned to my class."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, you see…"

**=3=Flashback Start=3=**

"Tomorrow the new transfer students will be arriving and I'll be assigning them to your class, Okumura-kun," Mephisto said to the gathered teachers of the Cram school.

Yukio was obviously surprised. "But…! They're third years! My class is of first years!"

"I am well aware of that Okumura-kun," replied Mephisto, "but you are the one with the most experience in dealing with these kinds of students."

"I don't get what you mean, sir."

"You'll find out tomorrow…"

**=3=flashback finish=3=**

"…"

"…"

"…"

Rin spent several minutes silently pondering what Yukio had told him, but couldn't think of anything, as seen by the slowly increasing frustration on his face.

"Don't worry about it, big brother," Yukio interjected before Rin could fry his brain. "You just worry about the ingredients for tomorrow's lunch."

Rin grinned at that. "Yeah! Don't worry, Yukio! I'll make an amazing lunch for you!"

Yukio deadpanned with a slight grin. "You always do…"

**=3=**

Cram school had already started and everyone was waiting for Yukio to enter and start the class. Rin was sitting next to Shiemi, as always, when Yukio finally walked in.

"Good afternoon class," said Yukio, "today we're getting a few new students. I want you on your best behavior, alright?"

After the class acceded, Yukio went to the door and called in the new students. They entered eliciting various responses to the group of five that walked in, some of curiosity, mostly of their minds falling right into the gutter.

"Would you be so kind and introduce yourselves to the class, please?" Yukio asked of the Karakura group.

Chad went first, "Yasutora Sado." He lifted hand in a small wave.

"Oh, my. So tall and handsome…"

"A college student…?"

"Foreigner…?"

Most were curious of Chad, most questions he was used to, having heard them being asked plenty of times.

Uryuu was next, "Ishida Uryuu, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a slight bow.

"…A nerd?"

"He looks like the silent type."

"He's kinda cool…"

"…Stupid pretty boy…"

The students' response to Uryuu was mixed.

Tatsuki went after, "Hey, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." She gave a small bow as well.

"…A tomboy?"

"…She's pretty cute…"

"…Kinda…"

Plenty of the comments directed at Tatsuki ticked her off. Others made her blush a bit.

After, spoke Orihime, "Hello! I'm Inoue Orihime! I hope we get along!" The bow she gave was slightly exaggerated in her excitement.

"Oh! A great beauty!"

"I'm so jealous…she rivals Moriyama-san…"

"Those curves…"

"She looks so pure…!"

"…Such exotic hair!"

The comments made Orihime blush in embarrassment…and for Tatsuki and Ichigo to want to hit a few guys.

No one seemed to notice her hand in Ichigo's.

Finally, it was Ichigo, "Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo." He raised his hand in a small wave, like Chad.

Before anyone could say anything, Rin interrupted, "Hey, Yukio! There's no need to introduce him personally."

Yukio gave him an odd look. "What do you mean, Okumura?" The Karakura group looked over at him with an odd look of their own.

"You know what I mean," Rin growled, "You spoke for him when he was gonna introduce himself."

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, wow!" Orihime exclaimed. "He sounds just like Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over at his girlfriend. "Eh?"

"I must admit," said Uryuu, pushing on his glasses. "You and Mr. Okumura sound exactly alike."

That got the class going.

"That's so weird, they do sound alike!"

"Do you think they might be related?"

"But they look nothing alike."

"Is that his real hair color?"

"He's scary looking."

"I think he's handsome."

"What's with the sword? It's like with Okumura."

Even if he expected the majority of the comments, that didn't mean they didn't piss him off.

"Okay, now that we're finished with introductions, and that odd experience," Yukio said the last part to himself, "Please find an empty seat, so that we can start class.

There were a few open seats, but only one had enough space for two people, and that was at the desk of Rin and Shiemi, Ichigo and Orihime took that seat. Tatsuki managed to get a seat that was one row behind them, across the aisle. Uryuu was in a seat in the front row, like Ichigo and Orihime. Chad found a seat in the middle, towards the back.

"Alright, class," started Yukio, "today we'll begin with…"

**=3=**

Rin stretched as they started their demonology class that doubled as the Tamer class. The teacher was showing the Karakura group and two other students how to summon a familiar.

"…recite whatever words come to mind, okay?" asked the teacher, passing a needle to the student nearest him. The two students weren't able to summon anything, which didn't surprise anyone, since they were told that Tamers were rare as it is.

Then, came Tatsuki's turn, who was given some not entirely needed reassurance from Orihime who gave her a warm smile. Pricking her finger, she took a deep breath and smeared a line of blood on the summoning paper.

"Arise, tear and burn the opposition before my eyes." In a small burst of smoke that was instantly burned away, appeared a demon with a lizard-like body, with short, stubby arms, long hind legs, a row of spikes on its back, and a horned head reminiscent of a European dragon. All in all, it reminded the entire class of a raptor as it looked around the room.

"A Salamander, an impressive familiar," congratulated the teacher, which made Tatsuki feel proud at the kind of demon she summoned.

Unsurprisingly to anyone who knew the groups of teens, they all managed to summon a demon of their own. But since no one at True Cross knew them, everyone in the room was astounded that they all managed to summon a familiar.

Orihime astounded everyone when she summoned not one, but two strong familiars. The first was an Undine, which had the appearance of a young maiden, with robes that reached past the ankles and covered its feet, if it had any, along with floor length turquoise hair; both took on the appearance of water when they reached the floor. The second was quite animalistic in appearance, but held a humanoid shape; its legs were sleek and powerful, perfect for speed; its body was that of a warrior; its arms were fairly thick and ended in wicked claws; and it held itself like that of a nobleman

"A-an Undine a-and one of the kin of Samael," said the teacher, his voice barely above a whisper. "I must say, that must be the most surprising summoning I have ever seen in my entire life. Congratulations Miss Inoue."

"Thank you," replied Orihime with a bow.

Uryuu summoned a large bird demon, and Chad a powerful earth demon.

When Ichigo held the needle ready, he glanced at his friends, who nodded and moved back; Chad and Uryuu insisting for everyone to stand back.

"Why? What for?" asked Ryuji.

"Knowing Kurosaki," answered Uryuu, "He'll once again give logic the middle finger and surprise everyone."

"More than Inoue's familiars?" asked Konekomaru. He received a cohesive nod from the rest of the Karakura group.

Now that everyone had gotten a good distance, what the classroom allowed anyway, he pricked his thumb, smeared a line of blood, and chanted. "I command thee to reach out to the moon and grant me thy service." There was a large explosion of smoke, causing some of the kids in the class to start coughing.

**'I must admit, I'm pleased that you used us as inspiration for your incantation'** said Zangetsu from within Ichigo's mindscape.

'Ahahahahaha! Looking for another "horse", king?' cackled Shiro, adding his two cents, 'Let's see how obedient he is, eh?

In front of him, back in reality, boomed a large voice, **"Boy, do you think to be strong enough to command me?!"**

The smoke began to clear, revealing a massive beast, much to the horror of everyone in the room, apart from four individuals. Its body was similar in appearance in that of a dragon, though it was covered in what appeared to be fur, an earthy tone at that; thick set arms with long claws, two rows of spikes down its back that ended in a small group of spikes at the tip of its tail, and crimson-orange eyes; and the pupils were slits, like those of a cat. All in all, it was quite massive, easily pushing against some of pipes that lined the ceiling, causing a bit of steam to escape.

**"I will not submit to anyone of weak disposition. So, tell me boy, do you believe your strength to be sufficient enough to handle me?"** asked the demon once again.

"Kurosaki! Tear the paper!" shouted the teacher over the terrified cries of the other students. "It'll release the summoning and send it back! That demon is too much for anyone to handle!"

Sparing a glance behind him at the teacher, if only to show that he heard him, Ichigo pocketed the summoning paper; looking at the demon in the face, Ichigo said with a grin, "No, I don't think I'm strong enough…"

**"Very well then,"** stated the demon, swiping at Ichigo with its claw, **"Die!" **One of the girls in the classroom screamed as the claw crashed into where Ichigo was standing, believing him to have been killed. The demon watched the dust it created intently, seeing if it's supposed master was dead or not. It tensed when it heard a low voice from within the cloud.

"I don't think I'm strong enough…" said Ichigo; shocking all present as his form appeared through the clearing dust, standing atop the claw of the demon. He then charged right up its arm, with surprising speed, a small trail of green light around his feet, and leapt off and right to its face, in the process of executing a roundhouse kick. "I KNOW I'M STRONG ENOUGH, YOU DUMBASS!"

The kick connected, dazing the demon, allowing for Ichigo to safely land and run straight for the door. Clearing its head with a shake, the demon, clearly enraged at the puny human that managed to land such a blow to it, charged right after the escaping strawberry.

**=3=**

Mephisto was walking down the hall of the Cram school with Shura Kirigakure, a young woman standing at 5'8" in height, she had red hair with yellow tips, easily reminding one of fire; her eyes were a light purple; wearing only an unbuttoned school jacket, a tie, and a bikini top on her torso, left much skin out in the open; she wore jean shorts with shin high boots and white thigh high stockings; and finally, on her chest, bellow her collarbone, and on her abdomen, were two magenta markings, the top with Japanese writing in the center of it. She was currently displeased with what Mephisto was having her do at the moment.

"This is like what Fujimoto had me do with Rin all over again," complained the fiery haired woman, "Only with less to do. Why in the hell do you want me to observe the new students, anyway? It's not like they can cause more trouble than what happened with Rin."

Mephisto merely chuckled, "Oh, on the contrary."

Shura raised an eyebrow.

"I've been told that they've been in quite the large messes. They do hail from Karakura Town, after all."

"Karakura?" questioned Shura. "I heard that that place has been plagued with unknown disasters, especially a little over a year ago, when several buildings were destroyed, and around 200 lives were unexplainably lost. They lived there?!"

"Oh, yes. And I believe that they were probably caught in the middle of all that mayhem," Mephisto gave a knowing grin, "I was told that young Kurosaki seems to attract trouble wherever he goes. He's also the wielder of the blood-red flames."

At that Shura stooped in her tracks, "Wait! You mean to tell me, that you've already managed to track down and convince the person who wields the flames of Satan's sister to come here, who was discovered nearly two months ago?!"

"The very same."

Shura was about to say something, but was unable to when a door to one of the classrooms several doors down slammed open, and someone Shura didn't recognize ran out and, after spotting them, ran right towards them. He was fairly tall, with a black sword sleeve slung over his left shoulder, his frame was quite muscular, she noted, but not too much, but what caught her attention the most was his orange hair. It was spiky, but slightly tame, it started to attempt to cover his eyes somewhat.

"Oi, Mephisto!" called the young man, because that was all he could be, as he ran up to them, "I need you and your friend here to turn around, like, right now."

"Oh?" asked Mephisto calmly, "and why is that, Kurosaki-kun?"

Shura, on the other hand, wasn't so calm at being ordered by someone younger than her, one who just started out in becoming an exorcist no less, to do something that made no sense at all, "Hey! Where do you get off on thinking you can—" But she was cut off.

"No time to explain, Yoru—, oh sorry, you're not her." She had no idea who he thought she was, but the now named Kurosaki continued. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

He grabbed them both by the shoulder, turned them around, and began pushing them in the opposite direction. "I would definitely prefer if you weren't too close for—" A large explosion came from the same classroom he had just run out of.

"There's no point in running, boy," a voice boomed from within the cloud that was created.

Turning to face the voice, Kurosaki called back to it, "I wasn't running, you fur ball, just changing location."

"That kind of arrogance will kill you, boy," the source of the voice was beginning to reveal itself, causing Shura to gape in shock. Mephisto merely widened his eyes at the demon before them.

"What the hell is that kind of demon doing here?!" shouted Shura, "How did a demon like this even get into here?!"

"I summoned him," came Kurosaki's curt reply.

"What—?"

"He's my familiar. I still need to make him obey me."

Cracking his knuckles, the orange haired teen glanced over his shoulder at Mephisto, "Hey, headmaster."

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if she sees?" he jerked his thumb at Shura. "Personally, I don't care who knows, but, as you told me, it's best if I don't go showing it off to everyone."

Understanding what he was talking about, he quickly looked over at the fiery haired woman, he said, "It's alright, she already knows about Rin, so it's alright."

Nodding, Kurosaki took the sleeve off of his shoulder. "Good, 'cause I'm seriously going to beat him into submission." Opening the sleeve and letting it fall to the floor, he revealed a four-foot long daito, with a black scabbard, its square tsuba in the likeness of a manji, and a short length of chain hanging off the end of the pommel. It was an impressive looking blade, and he hadn't even drawn it yet.

Just as he was about to draw the blade, Mephisto interrupted him, "Speaking of Rin, have you met him yet?"

"Yeah, he's a bit lazy, falls asleep in class, but he seems like a good kid."

"I see, that's good, family should get to know each other."

Shura was confused, what did the kid have to do with Rin and family?

"Yeah…it's weird, though," Kurosaki said, drawing his pitch-black blade, "I'm still not used to having cousins!"

Once he had fully drawn his sword, dark, blood red, almost black flames burst into life around him and the blade, his tail shoved itself out from his pants, the end on fire, and at the front of his head, just above his forehead, sat two red horn-like tufts of flame. "No point talking about my family right now, I got some ass to kick! He's barely at the level of a Gillian, though, so this'll be quick." And with that, he took off, a small trail of green light following behind.

_'What the hell was that?! I didn't even see him move!'_ Shura thought to herself, recovering from the shock of the speed that Kurosaki used. _'And what the hell is a Gillian?'_

**=3=**

With Ichigo, he had just appeared right under the demon, and with a quick shout, kicked it right in the jaw, causing its head to snap upwards. Quickly bringing it back down, the demon tried swiping at Ichigo with one of its claws, only to be blocked by his sword.

**"You!"** shouted the demon, finally getting a good look at Ichigo clad in flames. **"Those flames…how did you come into possession of those flames?!"**

Grinning, Ichigo taunted, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Shoving the claw back, cutting it in the process, Ichigo jumped back putting some distance between him and the demon.

**"Those are the flames of the missing queen of Gehenna,"** roared the demon, **"If you wield those flames, then that means one of two things."**

"Yeah," answered Ichigo, as he ran up to a wall and leapt off it right at the demon. "That I'm going to kick your ass!" He slammed right onto its back and ran down, leaving long but shallow gashes in his wake.

With a roar of pain, the demon spun around, slamming its tail into Ichigo's midsection, right into a wall.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned to look and saw Orihime, who, along with his other friends, had left the classroom, running right towards him.

"Don't Orihime!" shouted Ichigo, effectively stopping Orihime in her dash to help him. "I have to do this alone." Orihime looked hurt at that statement, until Uryuu interrupted.

"He's right," Uryuu said, grabbing her attention, "Kurosaki has to do it alone, as it's his familiar."

Looking over at Orihime, he saw that she was struggling between helping him and letting him do it alone.

She would never get to choose.

**"Do not interfere, insignificant woman!"**

The demon not wanting anyone getting in the way, changed targets and went after Orihime.

Grey eyes widened as blood dripped onto the floor.

"I-Ichi…go…"Orihime managed to get out of her throat.

**=3=**

With Shura and Mephisto, Shura was dumbstruck, "H-how…how did he move so fast…?"

**=3=**

The demon's claw was inches from Orihime's face, dripping blood onto the floor. She was rooted to where she stood as Ichigo was holding back the claw, with one speared straight through his shoulder; his hands were bleeding while they held onto another two. Ichigo's burning blade on the ground beside him.

"I know you want to help me out in this…and normally I would nowadays, but this is different," Ichigo said as he grunted a bit, "A tamer has to be able to handle…their familiar...so I have to do this…alone. That doesn't…mean I don't appreciate… the thought." Looking past Orihime to Chad, he addressed the quiet giant, "Chad, grab Orihime and get her to a safer distance." Nodding, Chad did just that.

**"You're more resilient than I thought,"** said the demon as it retracted the claw from Ichigo. It seemed to go silent for a bit. _**'…! Then that must mean…!'**_

It didn't get to say more as several more slashes appeared on its arm. Directing its attention to the orange haired tamer now in front of it; eyes hidden by his hair, it started to feel a little apprehensive.

"You know, I wasn't going to hurt you too badly," came the deceptively calm voice of the exorcist in training, a green light building up at his feet, "but now…? I'm gonna make you regret trying to hit someone I care about." Before anything else could be said or done, Ichigo's form seemed to blur for an instant, the green light dispersing, and multiple gashes sprung up all over the demon's body.

**"Ugh—gah!"**

Ichigo's flames began to rage and grow, "Don't ever hurt my friends ever again, you hear me?" Ichigo lifted his head and the demon saw not the brown eyes filled with determination it had seen earlier, but eyes with black sclera and yellow irises filled with anger directed solely at it.

It roared in pain as crimson flames burst into life on each and every cut it had received from the young boy—no, demon—and his pitch black blade. It fell to the floor as the flames seemed to push down on it and burn. "You will not raise a single hand to anyone I don't deem an enemy, do I make myself clear?"

**"Y-yes…completely,"** it struggled to say as the pain and weight of the flames pressed down.

They immediately disappeared.

"Good, you try hurting them again, I will kill you," Ichigo said, turning around and walking off, his flames having calmed down. He stopped and looked over his shoulder back at the demon, "Hey, can you change your size, because a big hulking demon won't be helpful for plenty of instances."

**"I do,"** it said, bowing its head, **"young prince."**

At that, the demon's body began to shift and shrink until it was a miniature version of itself. Running to catch up to Ichigo, it looked up at it's Tamer when he directed a question at it.

"Hey, do you have a name? It'll be much easier than calling you by 'hey' from now on."

**"I have many names, but none that I believe would be easy for you to say,"** it replied**. "I think it would be easier if you gave me a name instead."**

**=3=**

Watching as he walked to where they were, unable to hear what he said as he past them, Mephisto and Shura waited until he was a few feet away to start asking him questions.

"Hey kid!" started Shura, "What was that just now?! How the hell did you do that?!"

But he ignored her as he picked up the scabbard of his sword and sheathed it, putting out his flames in the process.

"That was quite the performance there, Ichigo-kun," said Mephisto, as said Kurosaki was covering the sword with the sleeve once again. "I have to say, you are quite skilled with the sword."

"Hey don't ignore me!" Shura yelled.

Ichigo shrugged, "I have some experience using one."

Growling in annoyance, Shura threw a punch at Ichigo's head, only for him to stop it, his battle honed instincts kicking in. Getting over her initial shock, she pulled back her fist and tried kicking him in the side, but that was blocked by Ichigo's forearm.

Pushing her back, he yelled, "What the hell's your problem?!"

"My problem?!" shouted back the woman. "What's your problem?!" She now directed her fury at the white wearing exorcist next to her. "You expect me to watch this kid—"

"Who could definitely give you a run for your money in a sparring match," interjected Mephisto.

"—who keeps spouting gibberish and completely ignores me like I'm not here?! Well, I'm not doing it; I don't owe anyone any favors this time, so you can't make me!"

Ichigo, who was watching all this happen, just turned around and left, "Whatever, I'll let you explain whatever you want to her about all this. It's not my problem anyway."

And with that, he left Mephisto to the wrath of an angered Shura.

**=3=**

Finally walking up to where Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki were, Ichigo got punched in the face by Tatsuki.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled, immediately jumping back onto his feet.

"That's for making all of us worry for you, you idiot!" Tatsuki yelled right back at him.

Orihime surprised Ichigo by hugging him tightly. Ichigo's eyes softened as he looked down at his girlfriend and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you worry like that," he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Ichigo said, changing the subject, "What should we name this guy?" They all looked at the demon, which, in its smaller form, had climbed onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"We could call him Konnichiha," said Uryu, "He does look like a dragon, plus his earth colored fur."

"Nah, too obvious," said Ichigo.

They all made other suggestions as they walked back into the class, but one or another of the group would shoot it down, until Orihime blurted one out.

"How about Tou-san?!" she exclaimed, putting her hands together. "Your fight with him reminded me of when you fight with your dad." That earned a collective sweat drop of everyone in the class and the Karakura group.

_'What kind of father does Kurosaki have?'_ thought the students of the class.

_'That fight reminded her of that?'_ thought Orihime's friends.

Giving a small laugh, Ichigo conceded, "Alright, Orihime," he said, putting a hand on her head, making her blush, "Then his new name is Tou. What do you think of it, eh, Tou?"

**"I find it agreeable,"** said the now miniature demon, **"but I would like to know, what is your father like? Seeing as I reminded the girl of him."**

Chuckling slightly, Ichigo said, "Later, Tou, I'll tell you when we have more time. From the looks of it, we'll be going to our next class now. Oi, Ishida! What was our next class gonna be?"

"Why are you asking me as if I know what our next class is?" asked Uryuu indignantly.

"Well, you know what it is, don't you?"

"Of course I know what it is. What do you make me to be?"

"A know-it-all, four-eyed prick with a stick too far stuck up his ass to pull out." Tatsuki snickered at that, he had walked right into that one.

"Ichigo!" gasped Orihime, smacking him in the arm. "Don't be mean to Ishida-kun! He's your friend!"

Giving her slight grin as he put his arm over her shoulder, Ichigo said to Orihime, "Alright, I'll leave him alone." Turning back to Uryuu, Ichigo said, "Anyway, what is our next class, I forgot from all the commotion of just now."

Giving an annoyed sigh, Uryuu responded, "It's the physical training."

"Come on you guys!" called Tatsuki from the hole where the door used to stand. "Let's get going already!"

**=3= *noms on a cookie* =3=**

The physical training class was just a big courtyard of cement, with a slanted pit in the middle, and a metal platform holding five cages each holding a Leaper in it hanging over the pit.

Currently in the pit, were Orihime and Tatsuki, in exercise clothes, running from a Leaper. They were easily staying ahead of the overgrown frog.

Walking up to the relaxing members of the Karakura group, were Rin, Ryuji, Konekomaru, and Renzo.

"Hey," said Rin in a friendly tone as they got close enough, "That was a crazy strong familiar you summoned back there." Each group introduced themselves to the other.

Looking up at him Ichigo responded, "Yeah, was a pain in the ass getting him to obey."

Renzo and Konekomaru chuckled nervously at that.

"So any way…what's it like on your first day here?" Rin asked, sitting down.

"I'm okay with it," said Ichigo. "What about you, Chad?"

"It's fine," was his short reply.

Looking over at Uryuu, they waited for him to say something. "I find it fairly acceptable…even if the classrooms need cleaning up."

At that time, the teacher called for Orihime and Tatsuki to leave, having finished the required time. Ichigo got up and walked up to where the ladder to climb out of the pit was located and waited for Tatsuki to reach the top. When she did, he helped pull her up and she gave him a nod of thanks. Then Orihime reached the top and he helped her up, looking up at her boyfriend, she smiled at him, but misjudged where to step and her foot slipped, causing her to lose her balance and fall into Ichigo's arms, which held onto her protectively.

"Careful there," said Ichigo as he looked down at her. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"Thank you, Ichigo," she said as she smiled lovingly at him. Regaining her balance and walking hand-in-hand with Ichigo back to the now larger group.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Ichigo as they reached the group.

Tatsuki spoke up, "We were just talking about how you and Rin here both carry swords with you, and the subject of who was better with them came up."

"I was just wondering," Renzo said, slightly embarrassed. "That's all."

"Why don't you two have a spar?" said Orihime, excitedly at the idea. "That way we can see who's better!"

"That an excellent idea, Miss Inoue!" said Renzo, gaining her attention.

"Thank you…" she gained a pensive look, not knowing his name.

"Renzo Shima."

"Thank you Shima-san!"

"But let's wait until the teacher's gone, first," said Ryuji

Uryuu decided to ask, "How do you know that the teacher will leave?"

"It's like clockwork," answered Ryuji. "He always gets called by—"

At that moment the sound of a cell phone ringing was heard throughout the courtyard, gaining everyone's attention. Realizing it was his phone, the teacher promptly answered. The Teacher had a squared face, a cleft chin, a 5 o'clock shadow, and massive sideburns. "Hai?"

"…"

"…what?"

"…"

"Very well, then. I will come, my lost Kitten," He hastily hung up and addressed the class. "I must leave you, find something to do, but don't go near the Leapers. Good day." With that, he ran off with the same amount of goofiness as Isshin. "Don't worry my Kitten! I'm coming!"

Every one sweat dropped at that.

"Alright," said Ryuji as soon as he was gone. "Konekomaru."

"Yes?" came his reply.

"Go and get some bokken, you know where they are."

"Sure." And with that he ran off to get the bokken while the others waited for him to return.

**=3=**

In an alley, in a random part of the city, was an exhausted Chizuru. "Orihime, where are you my lovely Hime? I must find you quickly."

**"Oh? Do you have a request? I might be able to help you out with that,"** came a voice from seemingly everywhere.

"You can help me in my search for my beloved Orihime?!" shouted Chizuru as she jumped up in surprise.

**"Yes,"** it replied smoothly, **"but what would you be willing to offer me in return?"**

"Anything!"

**"…Good."**

**=.=**

**And there you have it! I've finished chapter two! *dances for joy on the ceiling* Tell me how you felt about this chapter and anything you feel wasn't up to par. I'll listen to any comment you send me!**

**Emerald: Tahaku! Get down from there! You're going to end up hurting yourself! *Jumps up and down* **

***Notices readers***

**Yo! I'm T's Beta! Review people!**

**Me: *continues dancing on the ceiling* Nope! I like it up here!**


End file.
